


The Weight of a Word

by PikaChiminie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And yeah I know it's short, F/F, Here's me self-indulging on cute Christa, I basically couldn't stop imagining Christa guiding Ymir's hands while teaching her ASL, what is this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaChiminie/pseuds/PikaChiminie
Summary: "A blonde girl sat next to the window, squinting at a thick novel as a particularly harsh sunray poured through. Ymir tried to avoid flirting with studying students, yet the crinkle of the girl's nose was so cute. She shouldn't resist the temptation to slide into the seat across from her." Popular college student Ymir tries to flirt with Christa after spotting her in the library. Things progress a little differently once she finds out that Christa is deaf.





	The Weight of a Word

Ymir found the library to be the least occupied on Tuesday afternoons. She had a two hour gap between her classes, and often spent the time hunched over homework, or even napping in one of the armchairs in the corner. It became a sacred time during the busier weeks, a small moment of quiet among the long classes, loud friends, and hectic soccer practices. Her social group didn't quite understand why she needed the break, but it was hard explaining it to true extroverts.

About halfway through the first term of her sophomore year, Ymir wandered toward the tables in the back. She'd finished her most recent essay assignments over the weekend, but needed at least an hour of calm amongst her current storm of a schedule.

A blonde girl sat next to the window, squinting at a thick novel as a particularly harsh sunray poured through. Ymir tried to avoid flirting with studying students, yet the crinkle of the girl's nose was so cute. She shouldn't resist the temptation to slide into the seat across from her.

"Which class is that for?" She inquired, only to be thoroughly ignored. Ymir furrowed her brows and glanced around. They were the only two in the vicinity. Surely the girl must have known Ymir was talking to her.

The blonde began to turn the page, shifting her line of sight in the process. She paused, startling a bit as if she'd noticed Ymir's presence. Her blue eyes widened in a sudden panic, and she moved a fist around her chest before fumbling for her phone. She then quickly typed out a message.

Ymir merely watched in confusion until the girl turned the device around for the other to read. Ymir peered down at the screen, then eased up in understanding. " _Sorry, did you say something? I'm deaf."_

Ymir opened her mouth to reply "yes," but hesitated. She chose to nod instead. The girl laughed lightly, and showed her another message.  _"If you don't speak too quickly, I can read your lips"_  she assured.

"Ah, okay. Cool" Ymir replied, paying close attention to her pronunciation. "I just asked what book that class is for. It's huge."

The girl glanced down at the novel, then smiled up at Ymir.  _"It's not for any class I'm currently taking. I just like reading old Greek stuff. It's Homer's The Odyssey, by the way."_

Ymir gaped. "I only managed to skim that thing when I had to read it in high school."

She shrugged, that cute smile still quirking her lips.  _"I guess I should tell you my name's Christa"_  she typed out. As soon as Ymir had read it, Christa tapped her hand to garner her attention. She reached up and formed two C's with both of her hands, pulling them across her cheeks in what Ymir later learned to be a whisker motion.

"Is that your name in sign language?" She questioned in awe. Christa nodded, then pointed at Ymir.

"Mine? My name's Ymir. Sorry, I don't have a signed name."

Christa rolled her eyes,  _"Obviously. A deaf person has to give it to you."_

"Really? Did you choose your own sign name?"

_"_ _No, my parents actually gave this to me. It mimics the sign for cat, because I really loved cats when I was young"_  she explained slightly bashfully.

"That's adorable" Ymir immediately replied.

Christa blushed, then leaned down again to type something out. "Can you spell your name for me? I'm not sure if I 'heard' it right."

Ymir gladly did as requested, then observed as Christa's lips moved around the letters. Ymir lightly touched her hand, then demonstrated again. "Ymir" she said clearly, enjoying the absolute dedication Christa was putting into learning the word. "Sorry, it's a pretty unusual name."

Christa shook her head, indicating that it was fine.

"Um, that motion you did before, when I'd startled you. Was that a word?" Ymir asked suddenly, unsure what to make of the gesture at first.

_"_ _Yeah, I was apologizing."_  She did it again, creating a circle in front her chest with her fist closed. Ymir mimicked the action, hoping to engrain it into her head.

"I don't know if this is rude, and it could be a waste of your time…" Ymir trailed off, considering her question. "But would you be cool showing me some other basic signs?"

It took a moment for Christa to react, probably processing the words, ensuring that she'd interpreted it correctly. But as soon as she understood, her expression lit up. She nodded her head, a definitive yes.

"I'm guessing no one asks that very often?" Ymir inquired, surprise seeping through her tone.

Christa merely shrugged, conveying that it wasn't a huge deal. But Ymir couldn't quite wrap her head around why people wouldn't want to learn how to properly communicate with her. Christa already seemed sweet, excitable, and judging from her casual reading preferences, fairly smart too.

_"_ _I actually have a class soon. But I can text you and maybe we could hang out sometime?"_  She typed. Ymir grinned, keeping the phone on her side of the table so she could add herself to the blonde's contacts. Meanwhile, Christa closed her book and placed it bag in her bag, packing up to leave.

Christa stood once she'd received her phone. "Cool. I'll see you soon, then?" Ymir prompted hopefully.

The other nodded, then waved as she turned to leave. She mouthed "bye," and Ymir offered a small wave of her own.

* * *

 

Ymir was a quicker learner than Christa had anticipated. She picked up new signs within minutes, and made sure to show off her knowledge every time they met up. They ended up spending more time together than either had initially planned. Ymir tried to squeeze Christa into any and every gap in her tight schedule. She could easily say she was enamored with the blonde.

They only drifted closer over the passage of a month and more, and although Ymir hadn't made any romantic moves, she was happy simply being the girl's friend. Being around Christa opened up a whole new perspective for Ymir. She observed how Christa interacted with the rest of the world, and in turn she tried to focus on her less used senses. It was definitely an interesting experience for her.

The more time she spent with Christa, however, the less she spared for her usual crowd. She'd made up a litany of excuses in the beginning, but eventually began to say outright that she had someone more important to be with. Ymir had been a fairly social figure on campus, so some of her more vain friends didn't adjust to the change very easily.

The two were walking to Christa's dorm when a group of Ymir's old classmates stopped them. "God, I haven't seen you in at least a week" one of the girls complained, not even bothering to acknowledge Christa's presence. "You can't have that many practice hours."

"Ah, no. I've actually been with Christa whenever I can" Ymir smoothly explained, not at all amused by the other's accusatory tone. She leaned closer to the blonde, indicating toward the subject of her distractions. This caused the rest to finally lay eyes on the short woman as well.

An odd realization dawned on the girl's face, as if she recognized Christa. "Oh" she said dramatically, leaning in toward Ymir. "I didn't know you did charity work." She'd lowered her voice conspiratorially, as if that would have made any practical difference.

The brunette raised a brow, shifting to lightly grasp Christa's arm. She was prepared to leave at any available moment. "She can read your lips" Ymir blandly informed. One, two, three awkward seconds passed. Then the entire group paled, a timid silence falling between them.

Christa snorted in dry humor, then signed  _"Nice to meet you."_  She knew Ymir could understand, and they shared a meaningful glance. A small, bitter joke between the two of them that Ymir didn't bother to explain to the small group crowding their path. In fact, they pushed past without any more words to spare.

Later, once they were in the comfort of the dorm room, Christa's laughter finally bubbled up.  _"That was funny"_  she signed, adding extra emphasis to the last word.

"I guess. Sorry my friends are shitheads, though" Ymir replied, collapsing into the desk chair with a sigh.

Christa merely shook her head.  _"It's okay. Bad friends"_  she answered with a shrug.

"No question about that" Ymir grumbled. She looked up so Christa could more clearly see her. "I guess I should have been looking for you all along."

Christa blushed, then turned around to busy herself. She pulled out her homework, oblivious to Ymir's soft smile and lingering gaze.

* * *

 

The last day before winter break, Christa asked Ymir to accompany her to the library. They were finished with finals and all those awful research papers. All that was left for them to complete that term was book returns and packing for the nearby holidays.

Christa's text seemed oddly urgent, so Ymir wasted no time in walking to the library. They sat at the back of the room by the window, soft December sunlight turning Christa's hair a vibrant gold.

"What's up?" Ymir inquired, shrugging off her bag as she slid into her usual seat. Her companion appeared a bit nervous, but held out her hands across the table. Ymir understood immediately. Whenever Christa showed her a more intricate sign, she'd shape the other's fingers with her own. So Ymir laid out her hands for the blonde to grasp, slightly startled by how much warmer they were.

Christa merely guided Ymir's hands through the letters of the latter's name, leaving the brunette in confusion. "I know how to spell my name, Christa" she reminded with a furrowed brow. Christa licked her lips and shook her head.

She held Ymir's hand once again, only forming the Y this time. Then she stopped, and held up a Y of her own. Her hand hovered over her chest, then tapped it twice over her heart.

Before Ymir could question the action, Christa typed out an explanation with shaky fingers.  _"A Y with the sign for 'heart.' Because you're a heartfelt person."_

Ymir hesitated to respond after reading the words, absorbing the mean of it. "That's my name" she confirmed. Christa merely smiled gently. Ymir fumbled for more, opening and closing her mouth multiple times. But she settled for a simple "thanks," entirely grateful for the thoughtful title.

* * *

 

When Ymir eventually confessed her feelings to Christa, it was over text. She didn't want there to be any room for misunderstanding, therefore she avoided telling her in-person. Christa took the news in stride, suggesting they go out on a formal date. Ymir couldn't calm the butterflies that erupted in her chest.

Their conversation didn't differ from the usual, but there was a new weight to their actions, to their lingering smiles and warm expressions. There was ultimately a shared joy between the two, an almost indescribable sensation.

Ymir waited until the end of the evening to make a move. They stopped in front of Christa's dorm and waited. There was a particular hesitation between them, not quite tense, but not easy either.

Ymir began to sign to Christa, her gestures messier than usual. She was nervous, and understandably so. She communicated in simple phrasing, speaking it aloud as well in the case she signed something incorrectly. At the end of her little monologue about how nice the night had been, she halted altogether, glancing down at Christa's patient expression.

She sighed, hoping to ease up the stiffness in her shoulders. "Can I kiss you?" She asked, audibly and physically. Christa's face lit up in a grin. It stunned Ymir slightly, and only added to the heat in her cheeks. Then Christa nodded, and pushed herself up to close the distance between them.

Their kiss was hesitant and soft, too quick for it to be much more. They paused for a few moments before Ymir's self-control broke. She placed a hand on Christa's waist, pulling the smaller girl back in. She kissed her sweetly, hoping to convey every ounce of adoration she felt for the blonde. Christa wholly understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, cool, I can finally be done with this. The idea was in my head way too long, lol. I hope it was somewhat enjoyable! Leave me kudos, a comment, or whatever if you liked it.


End file.
